deltarunefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ralsei
Ralsei is a deuteragonist of Deltarune as the "Prince from the Dark" Hero of Light, as foretold in the Prophecy. = Profil= Görünüm Ralsei, bir patron canavara benzeyen kısa bir canavar gibi görünüyor. Giysileri ve şapkasına pastel yeşil tonlarla dolu bir sihirbaz kıyafeti giyer. Ayrıca boynuna sarılmış uzun bir pembe fular var ve bir çift yeşil renkli gözlük takıyor. Şapkasını çıkarırken, gözlükleri, pembe gölgeli boynuzları ve pembe kürk aksanları hariç, yüzünün Asriel'inkine çok benzer olduğu ortaya çıkıyor. Kişilik Ralsei, takım arkadaşlarına karşı sevimli ve iyimser görünen nazik yürekli bir canavardır. Ralsei ayrıca, Kehaneti yerine getirmesine yardım etme konusundaki isteklerinden dolayı Kris ve Susie 'ye karşı sevgi belirtileri de ortaya koyuyor. Susie 'den farklı olarak, şiddetle şiddetten nefret ettiği ve pasifizm ile çoğu çatışmayı çözmeyi tercih ettiği anlaşılıyor. Ralsei, Kral ile mücadelede bir örneği bulunabilecek başkalarına güveniyor. Kral mağlup olduktan sonra, partiye teslim olmayı düşünüyor. Ralsei ona güveniyor ve onu iyileştiriyor, ardından Kral derhal partiye ihanet ediyor ve saldırıyor. Ralsei, arkadaşları için pasta yapmaktan hoşlanıyor ve gerçek yüzünü müttefikleri önünde ortaya çıkarırken oldukça kızarmış görünüyor. Ana Hikaye Ralsei partinin sihirbazı rolünü üstlenir. İlk kez Kris ve Susie 'nin Karanlık Dünya 'ya vardıklarında ortaya çıktıkları ilk bölüme girdi. İlk toplantılarında Ralsei, onlara Delta Rune Kehaneti 'ni anlatır. Bununla birlikte, partiyi savaşa çeken Lancer tarafından öldürüldü. Lancer 'i mağlup ettikten sonra Ralsei partiye katılır ve Kris 'e Savaş lar hakkında bir ders verir ve hikayenin en iyi sonuca ulaşması için şiddetten tamamen kaçınılması gerektiğini defalarca söyler. Parti Karanlık Dünya 'ya girerken, Ralsei zaman zaman takım arkadaşlarının birbirleriyle nasıl bir araya geldiğini, iyi arkadaşlar edinmeyi umduğunu söylüyor. Parti, maceranın birçok noktasında, sonunda kendi tarafına katılmadan önce, Lancer ile ilerlemelerini durdurmaya çalışırken karşılaştı. Maceranın ardından Ralsei, arkadaşlarına veda etti ve gerçek yüzünü Susie ve Kris 'e gösterdi ve bir gün gelecekte tekrar buluşacaklarını umuyor. Savaşta Büyüler Yatıştır % 16 TP gerektirir. Düşman yorgun veya uykulu ise, Ralsei bu büyüyü anında affetmek için kullanabilir. "Yorgun bir düşmanı uyutarak bağışlar'' İyileştir % 32 TP gerektirir. Büyü statüne bağlı olarak, seçilen partinin sağlığının küçük bir miktarını iyileştirir. "Göksel ışık bir parti üyesine biraz HP geri yükler. Büyü bağlıdır." Ayrıca, istatistikler menüsünde seçerek savaş dışında da kullanılabilir, ancak TP savaş dışında kalmadığı için sadece hatalardan dolayı kullanılabilir. Bu davranışın en erişilebilir örneği, Susie ve Lancer arasındaki solo savaştan hemen sonra. Oyunun TP değeri sıfırlanmamıştır, böylece büyünün aşırı dünyadaki yeterince yüksek TP ile üç kata kadar kullanılmasına izin verilir. Sahada kullanıldığında 100 HP'yi ve savaşta kullanıldığında Sihir Başına 5 HP'yi iyileştirir. Çoklu İyileştir % 50 TP gerektirir. Magic stat'üne bağlı olarak, bütün parti üyelerinin HP'sinin küçük bir miktarını iyileştirir. Sadece Kral dövüşü sırasında bir ACT komutu olarak kullanılabilir. "SOUL'nuz Ralsei'deki gücünü parlattı!" İlişkiler Kris Ralsei derinden Kris'i umursar. Yerine getirmek istediği kehanette belirtilen kahraman üçlüsünü oluşturmak için Kris ile arkadaş olmak istiyor. Ralsei, Kris'e çok saygılı ve arkadaşça davranıyor, hatta Kris'i bir hizmetçi gibi bir yaprakla vurarak sunma veya vurulmakta iyiymiş gibi davranma noktasında bile. Kris, Ralsei'ye kaba davransa bile, onlar tarafından alınmaz ve kendini suçlayabilir. Ralsei, Kris'in onu utandırması için kolay olduğu için Kris tarafından kolayca utanıyor veya korkutuyor gibi görünüyor. Susie Ralsei, Susie ile arkadaş olmak istiyor, aynı nedenle Kris ile de arkadaş olmak istiyor. Ancak Susie, Ralsei'nin kendisine koçluk yapmaya çalıştığı şekli takdir etmiyor, çünkü sürekli ona başkalarına iyi davranmayı öğretiyor. Susie sonunda partiyi terk eder ve Ralsei ile bir rekabet oluşturur. Bununla birlikte, bu rekabet nefretten daha çocuksu; Susie, Lancer'le olduğu süre boyunca ona "diş macunu çocuğu" diyordu. Öte yandan Ralsei, Susie'yi rahatsız ettiğinden pişman görünüyor ve hala onunla ilgileniyor. Susie partiye tekrar katıldıktan sonra, sonunda onun için kek pişirmeyi vaat ettikten sonra Ralsei ile dalga geçmeyi bırakmaya karar verir. Lancer Ralsei, Lancer tarafından korkutulmaz; antiklerini eğlenceli buluyor ve bazen "biraz anticlimactic" buluyor. Lanse, Ralsei ile eğlenmeyi denemek için ona "yumurta tatlı sepeti", "diş macunu çocuğu", "Görmeyi Sevdiğimiz Tatlı Küçük Bezelye" ve bu çizgilerdeki diğer isimler gibi isimler diyor. Rekabeti başlamak için çok güçlü olmasa da, ikisi resmi olarak Lancer ve Susie'nin takıma karşı verdiği mücadeleyi kaybettikten sonra arkadaş oldu. Kris ve Susie ayrılmaya hazırlanırken, onlara, Ralsei'nin ayrılmamasına rağmen, Ralsei'ye hoşça kal demelerini söyler. Gallery Ralsei face partymenu.png | Party menu portrait Ralsei face battlemenu.png | Battle menu portrait Ralsei battle start.gif | Intro/Enemy encounter Ralsei battle idle.gif | In-battle animation Ralsei battle clapping.gif | Clapping (victory animation) Ralsei overworld shocked.png | Shocked Ralsei battle down.png | Fallen Ralsei battle pacify.gif | Singing a lullaby Ralsei battle attack.gif | Attack Ralsei battle move.gif | ACT Ralsei battle spell.gif | Preparing a spell Ralsei battle spell.png | Using a spell Ralsei battle guard.gif | Defending Ralsei overworld hatless.png | After taking off hat Ralsei blushing screenshot.png | Ralsei blushing when close to Kris Ralsei artwork body.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 1 Ralsei artwork dialogue.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 2 Ralsei artwork.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art 3 Ralsei artwork Temmie.jpg | Ralsei Concept Art by Temmie Chang Trivia * Ralsei is an anagram of "Asriel." His appearance and title even resemble those of the fallen prince. ** If the colors of Ralsei's image are inverted, it highly resembles Asriel with glasses. ** Similar to Flowey in Undertale, Ralsei introduces the in-battle mechanics of the game. In fact, Ralsei speaks the same quote about Kris's SOUL. *** On a related note, Ralsei also seems to be the only character who possesses meta-knowledge (in sharp contrast to Undertale), as he recognizes player input and game mechanics (befitting of a tutorial character), which has caused confusion at one point. * According to the Party menu, Ralsei is a LV1 Lonely Prince at the start of the game. "Dark-World being. Has no subjects." ** However, if the Ragger is equipped, it changes to LV1 Prickly Prince. "Deals damage with his rugged scarf." ** Another title is LV1 Fluffy Prince, shown when the Dainty Scarf is equipped. "Weak, but has nice healing powers." * If Kris stands close to Ralsei for a certain amount of time, he starts blushing. ** Due to an error, this does not happen when Ralsei is facing downwards, leaving the associated sprite unused. There are also unused sprites of Ralsei blushing when moving.[https://tcrf.net/Deltarune#Unused_Graphics Deltarune Unused Graphics] - The Cutting Room Floor * Originally, Ralsei was going to be the enemy in his tutorial based from cut dialogue in the game strings. His in-battle stats were: AT 8 and DF 12. * After Kris's adventure in the Dark World, speaking with Toriel about themselves causes her to mention that Kris had a headband with red horns on it, and that she isn't sure where it went. This could be related to Ralsei's reddish horns. * Originally, there was a line of dialogue where Susie was making fun of Ralsei. Ralsei would ask Kris if he's being annoying, and Kris could either flirt with Ralsei or tell him to stop talking. * If Kris and Susie refuse to listen to Ralsei's tale, a few things happen: ** Ralsei asks again if they want to listen to his tale, which they can refuse to do for a second time. ** Afterwards, Ralsei has different dialogue, and so does Lancer after he runs into Ralsei. ** While Lancer is talking, Ralsei butts in, offering to explain the legend. * In Ralsei's regular dialogue portraits, the horns on his head are shown to curve inwards. However, his dialogue portrait when his hat is off depicts his horns pointing outwards. * The sounds of Ralsei's lullabies in-battle are derived from the leitmotif of the music track, The Legend. References fr:Ralsei pl:Ralsei pt-br:Ralsei vi:Ralsei ru:Ральзей Category:Heroes of Light